


Tending To My Heart

by BabyWeWillRise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender!Stiles, M/M, Supportive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWeWillRise/pseuds/BabyWeWillRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guy is breaking Stiles' rules...but, man, is he gorgeous...</p><p>The one where Stiles is a bartender and Derek is supporting a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble with an idea that a friend gave me! Just cute little Sterek fluff and what not. I'm currently working on a Sterek fic and this was just a cute idea. :) Hope you like it!

This is not what Stiles does.

Letting his eyes linger on customers is _not_ something he does.

He swore to himself that he would not let himself do that. This is strictly work. He was to do his job and give witty, sarcastic responses to anyone who tried to flirt with him.

But, holy crap! This guy. He's- he's gorgeous. Tall, dark, muscular, incredible eyes. The stubble on his face drives Stiles absolutely insane. He hasn't even talked to Stiles, but yet he finds himself wanting him to. Wanting this man to flirt with him. Which, is why he's currently stupidly jealous of the person the man has an arm around. This guy has lighter, curly hair in comparison to Gorgeous' dark, sexy hair.

He's caught up in these thoughts when he finally realizes that the man is staring at him.

"Sorry, what?" The man just raises his eyebrows and God, can he not?

"Just two beers please." The amusement is clear on his face and Stiles hates the way he feels his face heat. Thank God for low lighting.

"Coming right up." He breathes out and gets to work with their drinks. He spends the whole time thinking of what it would be like to have his hands on that body and- God, he's so pathetic. Why is this happening? When he's done, he sets the drinks down in front of the two gentlemen and takes a second to take in the appearance of the other man. His shoulders are slumped, and his posture is rigid, which is weird, because who could possibly have a stance like that while having the arm of this god-like human being around them?  "Your drinks." He announces and smiles when Gorgeous turns around, giving him a thankful look.

The look quickly turns worried when the other man quietly excuses himself to the bathroom. Stiles gives him a sympathetic look.

"Rough night?" Stiles suggests, leaning against the counter, and the man sighs a little.

"Yeah. Long story, but he's having a rough time." He says while running a hand through his hair.

"Seems like he's in good hands." He says, which gets him a small smile. Win.

"I hate that he has to go through this. Long story short, it involves a two year relationship not working out." And, damn it, Stiles feels really bad for having to suppress joy at knowing the two aren't together. And, damn it he definitely can't try to flirt with this guy now if he's here taking care of a friend. Which is adorably sweet, might he add.

"Well, I hope he'll be okay. I'm sure he's got you to rely on. You seem close." He nods a little.

"He will be, once he realizes that this is a good thing." At Stiles' eyebrow raise, he elaborates, "she was kinda sort of -not sort of at all- a controlling bitch. He was just to caught up on thinking she loved him to notice? Or care? I don't know. Sorry for dumping this on you." He gives an awkward laugh at the end and Stiles shrugs.

"It's cool, honestly. I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Derek." Ugh, Derek. Why must you be so incredibly attractive?

"Well, Derek, I hope your friend finds all the happiness in the world. And that someone gives the "bitch" what she deserves." Derek smirks. He fucking smirks. Jesus, he's so freaking- UGH.

"Oh, I'm sure she's hiding in fear right about now after my sister, Cora, got a hold of her."

"Sounds like she's quite terrifying."

"Oh, she is. Plus, her and Isaac have been completely and obliviously head over heels for each other for years." Stiles laughs, but before he can answer, a customer is clearing their throat and he sees the other man -Isaac- coming back. He gives Derek a small smile and goes to help the customer. When he's done, though, he looks over to see Derek and Isaac no longer occupying their seats and he tries to not feel disappointed.

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

The next night at work, he's approached by a gorgeous woman with long, flowing, blonde hair. She takes in his appearance before smirking.

"Yep. You're Stiles." And what? What's happening?

"Uh?" She cocks her head to the side, flips her hair, and promptly walks right out of the bar, leaving Stiles to stare in complete and utter confusion.

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

 

It's weeks after encountering Derek and the strange woman and Stiles is putting together a usual's drink. He hasn't seen either one of them since, and he's quite bitter. How he'd love to be able to ogle at Derek's gorgeousness for the length of maybe every shift he has for the rest of forever. He hates how pathetic he knows he is for hoping every night that the man will show. Especially when he never does and it leaves Stiles with slumped shoulders.

At the end of his shift, he packs up his things like he does every night. Says goodbye to whoever has the next shift like he does every night. And every night, he goes home feeling disappointed to have Lydia roll her eyes at him.

However, tonight's different.

When he calls out his goodbye and walks out to head to his jeep, there's a figure leaning against it.

"Hey." Derek breathes out when Stiles stops in front of him.

"Uh, hey." He pushes down the giddy feeling he gets. "How's Isaac?" Derek smiles big at him.

"He's good. Better than good. He and Cora have been inseparable. It's disgustingly adorable."

"That's good. I'm glad he's over the 'bitch.'" Derek laughs and nods, but then looks up to catch Stiles' eye.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I needed to know if you'd maybe wanna go out sometime?" He rushes out. And...  Is this really happening?? He realizes he needs to answer, because Derek is starting to look worried.

"Oh! Um, yes! Yeah." He nervously laughs. "I'd love to." Derek's big smiles returns and it's the most gorgeous thing Stiles has ever seen. He hands Stiles his phone, and he programs his number in.

"Yeah. Okay, good." Derek says, nodding a little. "I'll text you, yeah?" Stiles smiles and nods.

"Yeah." He bites his lip before turning to walk to the driver side of the jeep, but Derek's hand catches his wrist and he's pulled back into the taller man. His incredible green eyes search Stiles' for a second before he leans in, catching Stiles' lips in maybe the most amazing kiss Stiles has ever experienced, and wow. Yup, how is this happening? When Derek pulls back, he gives him one last blinding smile before he walks back to his car, which happens to be a sleek black Camero, and if that doesn't fit his sexy looks, Stiles doesn't know what does.

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

When he gets home, he collapses on the couch and sighs.

"Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love." The eye roll he receives is so over dramatic that he's surprised they don't pop out of her head. He gets distracted, though, when his phone buzzes. His stomach flips when reading it.

_**Isaac says he's glad I "finally grew some balls and asked out the hot bartender guy." ...I agree.** _

****  
  



End file.
